Courtney rapes Chris
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Courtney wants to be in TDA and will do anything to get on it. So she confronts Chris and demands it. What happens when he says no? Courtney has no other choice to use Tactic 4 on him. Courtney may be OOC here. This is not for younger audience, so be advised of the sexual content inside. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD anything, no money is being made as profit**

**This is my first one shot with Chrisney so I hope I did well. And warning, Courtney is a bit OOC in this. Warning number 2: turn back if you dislike sexual type content or language.**

* * *

"Courtney what the fuck are you doing?" Chris shouted.

"I want on that season, I want chance at the million on TDA" she growled grabbing the host by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"You didn't fall into the lake like the others so no deal," Chris smirked.

"I have ways of making sure I do," Courtney assured him, slamming him into the wall again.

"Like what," Chris coward.

"Let's try tactic one first," she said placing him on his feet.

Chris almost wanted to run, but knew she could catch him and beat him with the ugly stick if he did.

"What is tactic one?" he asked nervously.

"Can I please have a spot on the show?" she asked sweetly batting her eyes at him.

Chris just blinked expecting her to punch him or something. When she didn't he smirked, knowing she would be in major trouble if she did. "No, no you can't." He walked off leaving her steaming mad.

She growled in frustration. "You give me no choice Chris," she growled. "I was goanna use tactic 2 but that won't work and tactic 3 takes to long. Tactic 4 is all I need." She smiled devilishly at him.

Chris froze, some how feeling trapped like her eyes were stunning him or something. It's like she projected her thoughts into his mind.

He slowly turned around and saw her standing inches from him. He yelped in fear and backed away slowly. He could see a weird sadistic smile on her face, which could only be described as what Trent would look like if he was surrounded by nine of everything or the way Izzy looked normally.

"What are you goanna do to me?" he panicked. Chris would have called security or done something else to prevent her from being this way, except for the fact they were miles from the set where the other contestants were. They in front of his room at his Spa Hotel.

"I'm goanna tactic 4 up your ass," she hissed with a smile. "Because I do what I have to do to get what I want."

"You're not goanna do what I think you're goanna do are you?" He asked.

She smirked again, "Why yes I am?" She grabbed him forcefully by his arm and dragged him into his hotel room, kicking and screaming.

A passing couple hear this but ignore it, since they didn't care. They even laughed at him for a brief second.

"Help me..." Chris screamed as the door was slammed shut and locked, by Courtney.

Chris looked out the window and saw they were on the ninth floor. Somewhere on this floor, Trent was having an orgasm, but that's another story.

Courtney went over and dragged Chris to the bed, ripping off all his clothes so he was down to his boxers, tieing his hands to the backboard and his feet to end bed posts.

"No, please," Chris begged.

"I have no choice," Courtney smirked, "You didn't take me seriously before. Now you will pay."

"Okay, you can participate in Total Drama Action, just let me go," he shouted.

"Hey, shut the fuck up over there," the person in the next room yelled, "Trying to kill someone for fuck sake."

Courtney ignored that and Chris's begging, "Too late McLean." Holding up a two foot pink dildo for him to see.

Chris gasped as Courtney got on top of him and shoved it into his mouth, making the host cough and nearly choke.

"This is only the beginning," she smirked.

"Mmmmmmm," he said back.

Somewhere Owen was saying the same thing cause he love M&M's.

She took the dildo out and pulled out some duct tape and taped his mouth shut before kissing him on his forehead.

"We're goanna have some fun." She held the dildo up, "I wonder how far I can shove this up your ass."

Chris's eyes shot open as far as they could go as she backed up so she was now sitting on his knees.

The next two hours for Mr. Chris McLean were very uncomfortable. You'd think he'd have fun with this since he was getting laid, but this could throw his cost him his career and end him in prison. And he'd get it far worse there than with Courtney. He'd probably meet a big dude with an anchor tattooed on his neck named Bubba who loved shower games.

So for two hours, Chris took everything Courtney did to him, mostly because he had no other choice. She in fact did stick the dildo up his ass as far as she could get it, almost getting it stuck, thrice. She tried sticking it up another hole but found it was to big.

When she did dispose of his boxers, she fell back laughing at him, which caused him to glare at her. "You call that big. Harold has bigger than that." She told him.

After wiping the last of the tears from her eyes away from laughing so hard. She continued. Thrusting her hips up and down on said host, who found it somewhat enjoyable when he really shouldn't be.

Three hours in and Courtney was finished. She untied the host and threw him his clothes.

"Your finally done," Chris asked astonished.

Courtney nodded as she got redressed, "Remember I know where you live if you annoy me again."

Chris gulped as he nodded, putting his shirt back on. "You're officially part of season two cast. Just gotta find away of adding you."

"And let's not forget about the rest of our deal," she glared at him, "I get all that's listed in that paperwork."

"I get it," Chris snorted at her, "Better food, your own bathroom, etc."

Courtney smiled, "Great doing business with yah. Remember," she said being serious again, "Tactic 4 is always an option."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever, fine. But you still have to play fairly."

"When I have I not?" She asked curiously.

Just then a flashback of her overtaking an intern hot-air balloon flashed in their minds.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smirked, "so we can go over details of my arrival."

Chris pushed her out so he could shower. "Don't tell anyone and you got a deal." Slamming the door in her face.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked. Again first shot at a Chrisney fic, and third one shot overall. **

**I'm dedicating it to one of the best ingenious authors to ever write for the Total Drama Fandom. I am dedicating this to I'll Cover Angel & Collins. An amazing writer and friend. I highly reccomend reading and reviewing her work. Suggestions would be 'Turns out they're not so quite famous' and 'Turns out they're not good parents.' If you don't then Courtney will go all Tactic 4 on you. ;O**


End file.
